Sometimes
by Smynter
Summary: Et Si du jours au lendemain, McFly était fini?


Les dernières notes d'une chanson retentit et puis bientôt les lumières s'éteignirent. Les Musiciens laisse leurs instruments sur scène et quittent dignement . Après 10 ans, il était temps de mettre de côté les rêves de gamins pour devenir adulte.

« adieu la scène, adieu les fans, adieu tout!

-plaint toi pas Jones, toi au moins tu deviendra pas un fonctionnaire!

-ouais peux être mais moi j'ai une femme et un fils à faire vivre.

-...les gars... c'est... fini... McFly existe plus... it's over... »

Celui qui avait parlé était le plus jeune des 4, Douglas Lee Poynter, la larme à l'oeil, chacun des garçons réalisa tour à tour la situation. Après 10 ans d'existence, le groupe Anglais le plus populaire mondialement depuis les Beatles en était à sa dernière tournée. Il était grand temps pour les gamins respectivement âgée de 25 à 28 ans de plier bagage et de s'occuper de leurs petite famille à tous. Tout s'était terminer à l'endroit même ou tout avait commencer, c'était les dernières volonté du groupe avant sa mort. Le petit blond parcourra ''l'assemblée'' des yeux. Ses amis avaient tous changer, ils étaient devenus matures tout comme lui et ils avaient bien vieillis. À sa droite se trouvait le plus vieux et son mentor, Thomas Mickael Fletcher, 28 ans tout juste. Celui à qui l'ont devait ce merveilleux groupe. Inconsciemment, il sourit à se dernier qui le lui rendit. Soupirant, ses yeux se portèrent sur son confident, Harrold Mark Christopher Judd. La vieillesse chez lui paraissait un peu plus que chez les autres, la fatigue rongeait ses traits. Gravement malade, un cancer allait l'emporter dans quelques temps. Personne ne s'était attendu à la nouvelle et lorsqu'il leurs as annoncé que bientôt il ne serait plus de leurs monde, ils étaient dévasté. Puis finalement, il y avait Daniel Jones, son voisin et le père de son filleul.

« dans nos cœurs et nos esprits il existera toujours notre bébé... Des fans, on en aura encore et c'est pas demain la veille que sa va changer... On est rendu à un point de non retour les gars, celui ou nos chemins doivent se séparer et on doit être sérieux. On sera toujours ensembles mais il faudra bien un jour faire autre chose, ce temps la est arriver les mecs... Je serais peux être plus la pour profité de la vieillesse avec vous mais imaginez que encore dans ce temps la, vous allez parler entre gars et jammer, dit Harrold Solennel

-... Harry... tu sera vivant... et tu veillera avec nous

-...j'espère que tu as raison Daniel... »

Tout silence, ils se remémorèrent tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé ensembles. Ceux qui avaient fait d'eux un groupe mythique. Les joies, les peines, les pertes et les gains.

« Bon... et... on... on est sencer faire... quoi?

-… Surement y aller... Frankie m'attend, dit alors Douglas

-Giovanna aussi on doit planifier le mariage...

- Dylan doit se réveiller tôt demain et moi aussi... on commence l'entrainement de foot...

-... ouais et j'ai des médoc a prendre... Bon... alors... on y va... »

Soupirant, ils sortirent les uns après les autres, le dernier à sortir fut Douglas.

« adieu Wembley...»

Il éteignit la lumière comme dans un film dramatique et suivit les garçons vers la vraie vie... Celui ou la vie n'était plus aussi amusante... Celui ou il n'aurait jamais voulu aboutir...

« BIP! BIP! BIP! »

Sursautant et se réveillant, douglas regarda partout autour de lui. Il vit sa fiancé à ses côtés dormir comme un ange. Se levant, il fixa son calendrier où une marque en rouge indiquait un événement spécial;

« 17 Juillet = Fête Tom + 7 ans McFly »

Il soupira, ce n'était qu'un rêve mais en fixant sa fiancé au bedon arrondis, il savait que la fin serait proche. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, la fin serait proche. Un jour ou l'autre, McFly ne serait qu'un souvenir parmis tant d'autres mais jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais il ne mourra sans que ses enfants et petits enfants ne sachent qui il était. Il voulait que Harry vive, que Tom se mari avec Giovanna et que Daniel s'occupe du futur bébé de sa fiancé tout en étant une rockstar. Mais il voulait par dessus tout élever son propre fils dans ces conditions. Rock Star un jour, Rock star toujours. McFly est ce qui l'as vu grandir, une seconde famille, des amis géniaux. Il serait toujours redevable à Tom, Danny et Harry pour exister et être ce qu'ils sont. McFly ne mourra jamais. Il en était certain.

Fin.


End file.
